1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control system, a method and a program for controlling switches that operate auxiliary equipment provided in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Diverse auxiliary functions provided in a vehicle, such as vehicle seat position adjustment and mirror angle adjustment, utilize various switches. Such switches include hardware switches for adjusting an auxiliary function through manual operation of a switch operator, and software switches in the form of a display image of a seat or a mirror on a touch display for operation of various auxiliary functions by touch (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-153684 for an example).